


A Jealous Friend

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: Hello, Amazing Lokifics , as we always see fanfics where Loki is the jealous one I was wondering if is it possible for you to write a "Loki x jealous reader"? (the reader is a Goddess too and she is the best friend of Loki and Thor). It will be awesome if you can.





	A Jealous Friend

You walk the gardens of the palace, enjoying your relaxing afternoon. Your friends are out defending allies of Asgard under attack by frost giants. You miss them terribly, but you weren’t a fighter. You take a deep breath and enjoy the fragrance of the flowers. “Return safely.” You whisper as you look to the sky.

“I have.” You spin on your feet and meet the eyes of your best friend.

“Loki! You scared me!” You embrace him in a tight hug. “You know how I feel about that!”

He chuckles. “I know, Lady (Y/n).” You sigh.

“How was your mission?”

“As successful as one could hope.” Loki kisses your hand. “May I escort you to the festival?”

You blush. “O-of course.”

He pulls you into another hug. “I missed our talks.”

“I did too.” You breathe his scent in. “I don’t want to let go yet.”

Loki chuckles. “Come, my dear, the feast has started.” He lets you take his arm and you smile up at him. You sit next to him at a table with Thor on your other side and the warriors three with Sif across from you. You notice Loki eyeing a servant who was flirting with him. You swallow and look down at your food, trying to not notice. Who your friend saw was not your business. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, Loki!” You smile at him.

He studies you, but lets it go, seeing the same curvy woman as before pass in his vision. “Please, excuse me.” Loki leaves the table and the others make lewd jokes.

You smile down at your food, hiding the hurt in your chest. “(Y/n)? Are you well?” You feel nauseous, but nod your head.

“Don’t worry about me, Thor.” You smile. “Thank you.” You stand up. “I just need some air; I will be right back.” You make your way through the halls slowly. You don’t know why you felt this surge of jealousy run through your veins. Loki has never indicated anything past your friendship, but it didn’t stop the pain in your heart. “Wishful thinking kills you.” You whisper to yourself. You turn to stop at a balcony and see them. Loki and the woman in each other arms. He’s embracing her in a passionate kiss and you see the look of triumph in her eyes when she sees you. You swallow and leave quickly. You find yourself back in the garden before you collapse to your knees. “Why?” Tears stream down your face and you look up at the stars. You can’t stop the pain shooting through your chest or the tears. You hear someone coming towards you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stand.

“(Y/n)?” Your blood freezes. It couldn’t be him. Why of all the people did it have to be him? “What’s wrong?” You hear snickering and know the woman from before is with him. “Do  _you_  know why she’s like this?” Loki doesn’t miss her reaction to your misery.

“Of course, my prince.” She has an air of confidence in her voice. “She is in love with you and she saw you prefer me to her goddess beauty.”

Loki frowns at her as you stand, with no dignity left. “I should go.” Your voice is barely audible and you start to leave. Clearly they were going to have a romantic meeting in the garden, you didn’t want to stay for that.

“Stay.” Loki commands. You close your eyes.

“Loki, I do not want to intrude on your…meeting.” You swallow. “That is not what a friend would do.”

“No, I want you to stay.” You notice Loki is getting closer to you. “You may leave us.” You turn to see who he’s talking to. “(Y/n), stay. This  _other_  woman is unworthy of being here.” You see her glare at you before leaving.

“Loki, I did not mean to intrude.” You start. “I should leave.”

“No,” he holds your hand. “What has upset you so? Is it true what she said?” Loki feels shame wash over him. How could he be so stupid?

“Loki, it doesn’t matter.” You don’t look him in the eye. “You are allowed to do whatever you wanted.”

“(Y/n), if I had offended you…”

“Loki, stop.” You take a deep breath. “Forget about it.” You wrap your arms around yourself. “Just-just go, enjoy yourself with whoever you wish.”

“You are truly jealous?” Loki pulls you by your arms to his chest. “My dearest friend, I am so sorry. I had no clue.”

“I do not want to guilt you into liking me. Let me go, Loki.”

“No.” He takes your arms and wraps them around his neck. “My darling friend, I didn’t know you cared for me as I do for you.”

“Then why the hell did you go off to sleep with some random woman?!” You yell and push him away. It was one thing to let him do whatever if he actually  _cared_  about them! “Why?”

“Because I didn’t know.” Loki looks down.

“You could have asked.” You whisper, not understanding him. “I can’t…”

“(Y/n), I’m yours.” Loki pulls you back to his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You give in and cry into his neck. “I’m an idiot and I’m so sorry for hurting you.” Loki pets her hair. “May I kiss your unworthy lips, dearest one?” You cup his cheek and kiss him gently.

“Of course.” You whisper. “Damn it Loki. You ass.” He chuckles nervously before kissing your cheek.

“I had pictured something more romantic when professing my love.” Loki wipes your tears.

“Then you shouldn’t have been using servants for fun instead of telling me.” He blushes. “As long as you’re mine from now on, I don’t care.”

“Come, love.” Loki kisses your hand. “I had always known it was going to be you.”

You shake your head and lean on his arm. “Did you want to return to the celebration?”

“Not yet.” Loki pulls you toward a gazebo. He sits and pulls you down on his lap. “I need to make up for my behavior.” You look down at him as your arms wrap around his neck. “I will only kiss you until the world ends.” You giggle and kiss him again. Instead of the gentle kiss you were expecting, Loki deepens the kiss and presses you against him painfully. You moan as his tongue forces its way into our mouth to taste you eagerly. You pull away to breathe and Loki is smirking up at you. “I love you, only you, (Y/n).”

“I love you too, Loki.” You close your eyes and lean against his shoulder. He keeps you close to him as he lifts you.

“Let’s go to bed, love. We have a lot to discuss in the morning.” Loki starts walking.

“Regarding what?” You look up at him confused.

“Our eminent engagement.”

“Loki, we aren’t engaged.” He smirks down at you and opens his door.

“Not yet, but you know my parents will be asking soon.” Loki lays you on his bed gently. “For now, rest. I promise when I propose, it won’t be because you found me making out with a servant.” You laugh and shake your head.

“You’re impossible, Loki.” He smirks and lays next to you before pulling you close. “But I haven’t even thought of anyone but you.”

“I’d be lying if I said that.” Loki kisses your forehead. “But I always came back to thinking of you. No one else understands me like you do, and no one could love me as you do.” He plays with your hair. “Good night, my lover and friend.”

“Good night, darling.” You smile and drift to sleep to dream about your future.

* * *


End file.
